A track-type mobile machine utilizes tracks located at either side of the machine to propel the machine. The tracks each include a chain having links pinned end-to-end to form a loop that extends around a drive sprocket and one or more idler wheels, and ground engaging pads connected to each pair of links in the chain. A ground engaging pad, together with a pair of links, is commonly referred to as a crawler shoe. In some embodiments, the crawler shoe is a single cast and/or forged component. Two sprockets are driven by an engine of the machine to rotate the chains of the two tracks and push the crawler shoes against a work surface, thereby transmitting torque from the engine to the surface in opposition to a desired travel direction of the machine. An example of this type of machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,070,240 of Zheng et al. that issued on Dec. 6, 2011.
In conventional track assemblies, planar wear surfaces of the chain links engage round surfaces of the drive wheel, the idler wheel, and/or the rollers, and slide over the round surfaces as the track assemblies are driven. Over time, the sliding motion of the planar surfaces on the round surfaces creates flat spots within the round surfaces. And each time the flat spots are encountered by the track assemblies, shock loading of the track assemblies can occur resulting in machine vibration. These vibrations, in some applications, can generate a significant amount of noise and/or cause discomfort for the operator.
The disclosed track assembly is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.